The invention relates to shower heads with a rigid housing.
Shower heads with a jet form which differs from the conventional water jet of round cross section are known, for example, from WO 02/28540 A1. The shower head illustrated in FIG. 3 of said document, also referred to as a dual shower attachment, has a length of approximately 30 cm and a width of approximately 6 cm. The height is approximately 2 cm, thus resulting in a rigid flat housing with inner water flow channels. A shower plate is arranged at each of the two ends of the housing, thus resulting in a dual shower with two individual jets spaced apart from one another. This measure achieves better distribution of the water over the body of the person who is taking a shower. However, the greater number of nozzles in comparison with conventional shower heads reduces the intensity of the exiting water jet.
A shower head which allows good water distribution and an intense water jet is known from DE 202 12 727 U1. The shower head comprises two shower-head parts which can be pivoted in relation to one another. Each shower-head part has a set of nozzles. The first set of nozzles is oriented downward when the shower-head parts have been pivoted into a position in which they are adjacent to one another. In this pivoting position, a circular water jet exits from this shower head. The second set of nozzles is located on the elongate portion of the two pivotable shower-head parts. A water curtain exits through these nozzles when the shower-head parts have been pivoted apart from one another, so as to extend in the horizontal direction. The water curtain follows a curved line and may be located in the shoulder region of the person who is taking a shower, and therefore the person who is taking a shower is sprayed uniformly with water without the exiting water making his hair wet. The articulation for the shower-head parts is designed as a rotary valve, which directs the water, in the first pivoting position, to the first-mentioned set of nozzles and, in the second pivoting position, to the second-mentioned set of nozzles. This shower head is very complex and costly to produce.